poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers RID 2015: The Cybertron Olympics
'''Transformers RID 2015: The Cybertron Olympics '''is a new movie based off of Friendship Games. Summary The human versions of Bee's teammates prepare for the Friendship Games but also find themselves tangling with the human world's version of Bumblebee, who is investigating the strange activity coming from CHS. Plot A new arrival (TFRID2015TCO) Steeljaw races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Human Sideswipe via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency" is that Human Sideswipe has a broken guitar string, much to his friends' frustration. Ryan sighs in frustration. Human Sideswipe prepares to give a performance for the CMC, and the others join him inside the school. Steeljaw stays behind to write to Lieutenant Bumblebee on Cybertron. As Steeljaw writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cybertron. Steeljaw notices the boy and calls out to him. Sci-Twi comes out to see what the noise is about. The boy suddenly runs off, and Steeljaw and Sci-Twi give chase. Before Steeljaw and Sci-Twi can catch up to the boy, he escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as Lieutenant Bumblebee's human counterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Bumblebee enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (TFRID2015TCO) Some time later, Sci-Twi, Steeljaw and their friends gather together in the school library. Sci-Twi wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, noting that he appears to be from the human world and not Cybertron. Human Sideswipe believes the boy is a Nemesis Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Nemesis Decepticons always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Nemsis are fierce rivals, and Human Sideswipe has a plan to bring victory to their school. Ryan then says "But I thought Crystal Prep is Canterlot High's only rival.". Sci-Twi says "Or so we thought. Crystal Prep wasn't the only school rivaling Canterlot High School. There were some other schools that rival CHS, Ryan. Nemesis Academy is one of them.". Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Human Sideswipe with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Human Sideswipe sprouts Cybertronian Armor. After the pep rally ends, Human Grimlock wonders how Human Sideswipe was able to "go robot" without his guitar. Vice Principle Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. Ryan agrees and his siren friends can do the same. She also tasks Steeljaw and Sci-Twi with solving the mystery of their friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Steeljaw and Sci-Twi hit a block in their research and try reaching out to Lieutenant Bumblebee on Cybertron again, telling him about their assignment to keep magic out of the games. Ryan tells Sci-Twi that he's also tasked on solving the mystery. Bumblebee's research Back at Nemesis Academy, Bumblebee goes to his research room and finds his bird, Laserbeak. He explains to him that that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Nemesis Academy dean Starscream enters and informs Bumblebee that Principle Megatron demands his presence. Aware of Bumblebee's interest in Everton, Starscream also encourages him to give friendship a try. ﻿On his way to Megatron's office, Bumblebee begins to contemplate his place at the school. Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *A new arrival (TFRID2015TCO) *The CHS pep rally (TFRID2015TCO) *Bumblebee's research *Canterlot meets Nemesis Academy * *Let the Games begin (TFRID2015TCO) *The effects of magic (TFRID2015TCO) * *Final event of the Games (TFRID2015TCO) * Songs *Friendship Games * * *Battle of the Bands * * * * *Unleash The Magic * * *Right There in Front of Me Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan